Guillon
Guillon (ギリョン, Giryon) is a student from the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities. He was born in Republic of Sacaro before leaving the country. Appearance Guillon is a tall and skinny boy with pale light skin. He has fluffy light blonde hair that covers his left eye, as there is an eye patch there. His other eye is light brown. As a student and member of the Conjurers' Tower, Guillon most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with black pants, alongside long black robes with a red hoodie and necktie. He also wears dark brown dress shoes with white socks. Personality Due to being traumatized after seeing the horrors of the war between his country and Republic of Nalim, Guillon is very quiet and timid, rarely talking when someone doesn't interact with him first. His sentences are normally very short and have poor grammar as he never had a chance to learn another language other than Sacarian. He is known to be skittish and gets scared easily, especially by things such as fights, getting startled even by the slightest touch, as those things bring back memories from the war. When asked about his past, Guillon becomes silent and dejected. He also has a really caring and protective side, which he shows towards his adoptive younger brother, Kio. They love each other a lot, mainly because of the way they can relate to each other. It is said that, if anything were to happen to Kio, Guillon would finally snap and be able to drop his reclusive persona, becoming a totally different kind of person. Background Guillon was born in Republic of Sacaro. Because of the ongoing war, the government established a limit of money the inhabitants could have on their houses at a time, as most of it had to be invested at the war. As the limit was solid and Guillon's family was one of the poorest ones, they often suffered from hunger and bad life conditions; knowing this, his parents often hid their money from the authorities in certain places, planning to save a lot to send Guillon to a better place. When Guillon turned 14, his parents knew that the next year, he would have to join the army, and were opposed to that. They then decided to get all the money they had saved and talk to a man they knew, because he was a owned a boat and offered to take Sacarian people to safer countries in exchange for money. Then, the day after his birthday, at midnight, Guillon said goodbye to his parents and went inside a small and overpopulated boat going to Sahiro Republic. Knowing he would probably never see his parents again, Guillon cried himself to sleep. He woke up a few hours later with the sound of gunshots, and looked around to see some ships surrounding them. Everyone in the boat surrendered and pleaded them to let them go in peace; however, the Nalimese soldiers were merciless and shot the boat, causing everyone to fall inside the water. Trying to swim to safety, Guillon saw a drowning young boy next to him. He then grabbed the child, named Kio, and the two of them started swimming away. They ended up in Jaisper City, and after doing presentations for a year, were able to go to Athelney.